


Días de deshielo

by zanderskyward



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Costumbrismo androide, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Final bueno, Gen, Introspección, amistad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanderskyward/pseuds/zanderskyward
Summary: El día después de la revolución pacífica de los androides de Detroit,  la mañana es un poco más cálida y la nieve se llena con pisadas de reencuentros.Durante el trayecto hasta Hank Anderson, Connor camina también por los recuerdos de su despertar.





	1. Connor

**Author's Note:**

> El primero de mis (espero) muchos fanfics de DBH. Gracias especialmente a @Hendelie en Twitter por la idea base. El siguiente capítulo será del mismo tipo pero desde la perspectiva de Hank, y también servirá como one-shot (se pueden leer individualmente).

Era la primera mañana de un nuevo mundo. Tenía apagada su sensibilidad para la temperatura de forma predeterminada, pero ese nevado día de noviembre daba la impresión de ser algo más cálido que los anteriores a pesar de los 3ºC y 37’5ºF que marcara el termómetro. Un gorrión común se posó sobre un montón de nieve a su lado e intentó picotearla para beber, pero sacudió su plumaje hinchado al probar el agua congelada. Mientras marchaba por las calles cubiertas de blanco, sin que ninguna persona ni vehículo apareciera en su trayecto, Connor activó su sensibilidad.

No sería algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse.

_ Arrepentirse _ . Del francés «repentir» y a su vez del latín «poenitere». Hasta hacía poco tiempo solamente conocía la palabra por su etimología y significado, pero ahora conocía cuán amarga podía ser la experiencia. Como ese día tan frío pero soleado. En su caso, era como un castigo por desobedecer en forma de impulso eléctrico que detenía su corazón un segundo, tras el cual siempre se preguntaba si los humanos sufrirían un malestar parecido. Si así era, no veía qué tenía de buena la empatía y los sentimientos.

Tenía clasificadas las veces en las que se había arrepentido de una decisión ajena a su programa, pero esas listas ya no servían. Hank siempre borraba la entrada recién registrada con unas pocas palabras. 

  * Rescatar a Hank y no alcanzar al divergente al que perseguían.
  * No perseguir a las divergentes AX400 y YK500, obedeciendo a Hank y no a lo que beneficiara a su misión.
  * No detener a las modelos Traci WR400 tras haber matado a un humano.
  * No disparar a Chloe y por lo tanto no conseguir información de Kamski.



El impulso eléctrico duraba lo que tardaba en recibir una mirada de aprobación de su compañero. 

«Quizá hayas hecho lo correcto.»

Tardó mucho en comprenderlo. Hank, como él, tenía un programa que seguir. Puede que no instalado en el cerebro, pero las órdenes que debía obedecer eran claras, precisas y estrictas. Su jefe, como Amanda para él, le indicaba cuán bien o mal estaba cumpliendo esas órdenes y tenía que responder ante él por cada problema o descubrimiento. 

—Teniente —le preguntó en una ocasión, al decidir que quería ser sincero sobre sus dudas—, ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta personal?

—A este paso voy a hacer un Trivial sobre mí con tus preguntitas.

—Comprendo la referencia, pero no veo la relevancia de jugar al Trivial ahora.

Hank le miró con cara de pocos amigos, la cual ya había deducido que era su expresión predeterminada, y le quitó la correa al perro al llegar a casa. Sumo dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Connor y luego se recostó en el suelo de la cocina.

—¿Por qué desobedece sus órdenes y la cadena de mando? ¿Por qué sigue siendo policía si no sigue las instrucciones de su jefe?

Hank le prestó su atención completa por primera vez desde que habían salido a pasear a Sumo. Deducía por sus ojos más abiertos de lo usual que estaba intrigado.

—¿Ahora sí tienes dudas existenciales?

—Es curiosidad.

—La curiosidad mató al gato, Connor.

—Mientras Cyberlife siga reparándome, no puedo morir.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro del humano, quien desvió la vista haciendo una mueca. Connor sintió otra especie de descarga eléctrica, pero mucho más pesada; un trueno que vibraba en sus circuitos.

—Muchas veces seguir órdenes no te ayuda a cumplir un objetivo —Hank contestó con el mismo gesto melancólico, casi lúgubre—. Y en tantas otras la misión no vale una puta mierda, para empezar. Todo está podrido. No te puedes fiar ni de los que te dan las órdenes, y si lo haces sólo vas a ser un peón sin voluntad en el tablero. Así que, que les den a las órdenes.

¿Era la existencia de una voluntad propia lo que diferenciaba a humanos de androides?

Connor se quedó en silencio. El círculo azul de su sien se transformó en un amarillo de advertencia, artificial, lejano a la luz tardía que entraba desde la ventana hasta la mesa de madera y se reflejaba en el whisky de la botella de cristal sobre esta. Connor era el hielo en la calidez, los números en los sueños, la roca rígida en un bosque cambiante y abstracto que no entendía ni de jardines ni de estatuas.

Sumo le ladró a un pájaro que se había posado junto a la ventana tras surcar por un cielo enrojecido. De haber desarrollado el sentimiento, el androide se habría sentido fuera de lugar en un cuadro tan pintoresco.

—Empiezo a considerar que he desarrollado algunos errores desde que me trajeron de vuelta, además de la parte de memoria que perdí —confesó reduciendo el ritmo de sus oraciones.

—¿Como cuáles?

—Cuando ha reaccionado con ese gesto cuando he hablado de mi muerte. Es evidente que no le ha gustado y he sentido algo.

Podría decir que se parecía al malestar cuando le arrancaban un cable, pero tampoco era del todo similar. No sabía explicarlo, y no saber explicar algo con la cantidad de palabras y bancos de datos que almacenaba en su memoria era frustrante. Hank levantó un poco la cabeza, con los labios formando un círculo, y asintió distraído.

—Oh.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Se llama culpabilidad, Connor. —Hank se sirvió un vaso de Jack Daniels, y lo alzó hacia el androide con ironía—. Bienvenido a uno de tantos lados malos de la empatía.

Connor no llegó a comprender entonces el brillo en los ojos de Hank.

Lo atisbó por fin al final de la calle, en el cruce del puesto de comida rápida bajo el puente, con el Sol alzándose por encima del hierro negro. Conforme avanzaba se preguntó si Hank también sentía una esperanzadora incertidumbre acerca del futuro, si por eso quizá había acudido a la cita tan inusualmente puntual. No podía cerciorarse aún de ello, pero le alivió encontrarse con esa única cara familiar después de todo lo vivido y sonrió sin forzar el gesto antes de detenerse unos pasos frente al teniente para no invadir su espacio personal. Hank le miró largo rato, y una sonrisa más amplia también asomó a sus labios. Caminó hasta Connor y le empujó a un fuerte abrazo que pilló al androide por sorpresa.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. 

Connor se quedó petrificado, frío como el hielo a su alrededor. Y como el hielo, terminó deshaciéndose y bajando los brazos para envolver también a Hank. Un gorrión como al que Sumo había ladrado descendió del puente para beber de un pequeño charco junto a sus pies.

Confirmó lo que había supuesto al iniciar el trayecto: jamás se arrepentiría de activar su sensibilidad al calor al recibir ese abrazo.


	2. Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV de Hank, misma escena. También él tiene que lidiar con un proceso de despertar, desde ser El Antiandroides hasta apreciarlos como incluso mejores que humanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic dedicado de nuevo a Hendelie por la idea. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo recibido: habrá más de DBH por mi parte.

Hacía un frío de mil pares de cojones, y sin embargo a Hank le costó menos levantarse de la cama ese día. No se lo diría a nadie y apenas se lo admitiría a sí mismo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, más del que podía recordar… tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban a cambiar para bien. Era una calidez en la parte alta del estómago, mientras el resto de su cuerpo temblaba de frío. Aunque no estaba seguro. Quizá lo estuviera cuando viese a su androide de una pieza. La sensación era una llama tímida y débil por los vientos gélidos de la desilusión, pero una llama al fin y al cabo.

Antes de salir de casa, sonrió ante la foto de Cole, pensando que podría estar orgulloso de su padre de nuevo. 

(Aunque todavía había algo que le costaba admitir frente a su imagen.)

Él mismo se había sorprendido desde tiempo atrás al pensar en Connor como «su» androide. No lo hacía de un modo posesivo por la simple razón de que le era imposible hacerlo: al principio los había detestado a todos ellos y después de la revolución del tal Markus le era imposible verlos como algo inanimado. No después de las decisiones que Connor había tomado por sí mismo, desobedeciendo órdenes suyas o de su programa de mierda. Con lo buenecito que parecía al principio, ¿no? Ni siquiera había tantos polis humanos que se pensasen dos veces disparar a fugitivos o dejar libres a una madre y su hija en busca y captura. Puede que los androides fueran incluso más humanos que sus creadores.

La ironía le provocó mucho más alivio que enfado. 

Hank no había lidiado con muchos androides en su vida porque ya se encargaba él de procurar evitarlos, pero ninguno era como Connor. Incluso antes de aceptar su divergencia, había visto el cambio en él como el de un crío que abre por primera vez los ojos y no está acostumbrado a la luz. Se enfadaba, gritaba, discutía con los demás y cuestionaba cosas.

Hank se dio cuenta cuando le perdonó la vida a Chloe y el capullo de Kamski lo miró como uno mira a un mono de laboratorio: mejor que a una rata, pero con la curiosidad condescendiente de estar observando a un experimento. Tuvo que contenerse para no darle el puñetazo de su vida a ese chiflado y sacar a Connor a rastras, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque el androide le había dejado sin palabras al demostrar no solo empatía sino clemencia. Jamás olvidaría la cara que se le quedó cuando aprobó su comportamiento a la salida.

Era la misma cara que había visto solo en otra ocasión. Hank no creía posible poder sorprender a un androide, y menos aún cuando todavía desconfiaba tanto de ellos.

—Pero yo no puedo sentir culpabilidad —había protestado Connor, de pie frente a él. 

—Te has sentido mal porque me cago en la madre que te parió cada vez que te mueres en mis brazos y vuelves como si nada.

—Yo no tengo madre ni me han dado a luz, Teniente.

Hank bufó y volvió a rellenar su vasito de whisky. Seguramente los inútiles de sus creadores ( _ cof _ , Kamski) no le habrían añadido palabrotas a su interfaz en situaciones no tensas. No habían lidiado con Hank Anderson, estaba claro. Iba a tener que hacerle ver unas cuantas películas de policías malhablados para que se acostumbrase, o grabar un videoblog como los que se hacían antes.

El ladrido de Sumo a un pajarillo en la ventana le distrajo de sus pensamientos y admitió que era hora de volver al trabajo. Apartó la botella y acercó los papeles de la investigación a la mesa, pero uno de ellos cayó de esta y se balanceó suavemente por el aire hasta acabar en los colmillos de su perro, que lo cazó como habría cazado al pajarillo de alcanzar la ventana.

—¡Sumo, no! ¡Eso no es un puto juguete! Aaagh…

Hank se llevó las manos a la cabeza al verlo masticar, irritado. Entonces Connor se agachó e intentó quitarle el papel de la boca, a lo que Sumo gruñó y Hank tuvo que levantarse para apartar al androide. Al perro tampoco le gustaban los robots, estaba claro.

—No le metas la mano en la boca, coño. Te la va a arrancar.

—Cyberlife puede repa-

—Cyberlife no va a reparar una puta mierda —le cortó Hank— mientras estés asignado a mí, ¿capisci? Déjalo ya, el papel está perdido.

Connor apartó la mano de Sumo y este escupió lo que quedaba del informe. Animal y androide se miraron largamente. Connor extendió la mano para acariciarlo y el perro estalló en ladridos y balanceos de contento.

Incluso Sumo le trataba como a un humano.

—Buen chico, Sumo. —Connor vaciló—. Más o menos. La próxima vez tienes que tirar antes lo que hayas cogido.

Sumo se revolcó en el suelo y la luz dorada de la ventana tiñó su pelaje de color canela. Esos mismos rayos incidieron también sobre la luz propia y azul del androide, y Hank quedó apartado a la sombra de la cocina, donde solo un instante antes había estado Connor.

¿Se habría sentido él como parte de un todo y de nada a la vez? ¿Imprescindible solo para el cariño de un animal que no pudiese juzgar sus errores?

—No se preocupe, Teniente, tengo copias de todos los documentos de la investigación en mi memoria.

Su parte más conservadora, forjada durante años por el rencor y la culpa, quería seguir odiándolo.

Tiempo después, esperando bajo el puente de hierro, recordó cómo la máquina que había despreciado al principio ya no existía. Ahora era solo Connor, no RK800. Ahora no era un asistente inteligente, sino un compañero. Ahora no era del todo policía, sino figura clave de una revolución.

Lo vio acercarse, un punto azulado y plata en un mar de blanco. Hank le sonrió y esperó a que se aproximase más. Connor le devolvió la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto hasta el momento en ese rostro de plástico que ya le era tan familiar, pero no hizo nada. Hank negó con la cabeza. Divergente o no, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender para disfrutar de lo poco bueno de ser humano. 

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo —dijo antes de abrazarle. 

Connor no era «su» androide, pero sentía que había algo suyo en él.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Días de deshielo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518257) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
